User talk:Ben2365
After i finish the noob requirements, as stated in the home page, what should i focus on, making a strong defense, or colonization? :Welcome aboard, Ben. What you do depends on your gaming style and the time you have to devote to the game. Numerous "getting started" guides have been written (visit the OGame Help and Guides section on the offial message boards. :For longer-term strategy, what you should do depends on the amount of time you see yourself devoting to the game on a daily basis. If you can be online 3-5 hours per day, you can aspire to become a fleeter: someone who has lots of attack ships and raids other planets for their resources. If you can only devote 1 hour to the game per day, you will probably become a miner or a turtle: someone who invests heavily in defense, and relies on their own mines to produce their resources. If you can not see yourself logging into the game religiously on a daily basis for the next year or more... well... honestly you may become disheartened and leave the game. I'm just being honest. :If you aspire to be high on the ranks, you must be a fleeter. Turtles have a maximum progression based on their personal mines. Fleeters have their mines plus what they can raid from other players. Both can be fun, but fleeters get to climb the ranks. :But welcome to the game, and why not check out Universe 4 - Great camaraderie, and one of the original universes! --Dekker500 12:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ---- I am on the game every hour on the hour. I dont know why, but i am more addicted to this game now that Call of Duty 3, 4 and 5. SOOOO, I think I am going to be a fleeter. My mine is 9, 7 and 6. I have engery lvl 2 and laser lvl 3 and the basic facilites. What should I be planning to do next. In the morning, I am going to upgrade my solar, but what should i do from there. Any personal advise for fleeting? :Whatever your strategy will be, your first order of business should be colonization. Your mines across all colonies will be your main source of income for a good while. If you are planning to be a fleeter eventually, you want to make sure and spread your colonies based on the population density of the universe you are playing in. So, for example, if it is an older universe and 80% of the population is in galaxy 1, you might want to have 7 - 8 of your colonies in that galaxy, and maybe one in galaxy 2 and/or 3. If it is a new universe with a high population you may want to only colonize 3 or 4 in galaxy 1 and then one each in 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 8 for example. In the early stages of the game colonizing everything with a good spread strategy and with plentiful fields (190-200+) is extremely important, along with leveling mines evenly and as quickly as possible. There's nothing more annoying than tearing down developed colonies at 200k points because you've come to realize that you shouldn't have settled on that 155 field planet or put 3 colonies in the same system.-- 00:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC)